My Brother, My King
by Ouranophobia
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru are twins born into royalty. One twin is decided heir to the crown, while the other becomes his loyal servant, fulfilling the every wish of his King. Inspired by the "Story of Evil" songs.WARNINGS:Twincest,Lemon.I OWN NOTHING Chap. 1 edit


"_Blah" _is a flashback or song lyrics.

"Blah" is the present.

"**Blah**" is either important or a letter.

"_Oh hohoho! So, Shall we begin?"_

My story begins eighteen years ago, today. My mother lay in her birthing bed, the best doctor's in the country at her beck and call. Today would be the day she was to birth her child, heir to the throne of the country. As her husband squeezed her hand, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, my brother and I were preparing to make our debut into the world, one in which we did not belong. Be it fate, or just terrible timing, we were to be born into royalty. Power which we would not be able to handle, and responsibilities we were much too immature to understand.

Thus, it all began, the ninth of June, at exactly nine o'clock; Kaoru Hitachiin was born, Hikaru Hitachiin following behind by twelve long seconds. The church bells sounded to indicate the next session of mass had begun. My mother was convinced it was a blessing from the Lord. She smiled as we were washed off and inspected by the many medical experts in the room, to make sure her sons were absolutely perfect, and of course, they were. Two healthy identical twins, with a peach fuzz of orange capping their heads, and cries that matched in pitch and tempo. She couldn't have been happier, but due to the selfish reasons of adults, our future was to be split in two.

~~~EVIL~~~

_ "Mommy! Tell Hikawu to give me back my toys! He doesn't pway nicewy!" Kaoru whined. Our mother smiled and shook her head. "Now, now, Kaoru, just because Hikaru doesn't play the game the way you want to, doesn't mean that he is playing incorrectly. You must both agree on a game to play," our mother responded. I of course, stuck my tongue out at Kaoru in response and went along my merry way, playing bank-burglars with our miniature carriage and castle guards. Kaoru groaned and placed his toys on the ground and ran to our father. "Daddy! Mommy just won't wisten! Hikawu won't pway my game!" Kaoru insisted, knowing my father would most definitely give him what he wanted. My father came over to me, plucked the toys out of my hand and handed them to Kaoru. I looked up at him, tears brimming in my eyes and he frowned. "Servants do as the Prince commands, and servants do not cry Hikaru. Do learn your place." He stared at me for a moment as I wiped my eyes, and walked away, my mother in tow. It was now Kaoru's turn to stick his tongue out at me. I shrugged it off and began playing with a different toy._

Looking back now, Kaoru was always my father's favorite. Being that he was the first born, he was the heir to my father's throne. My father cherished him, and Kaoru always got what he wanted. I on the other hand, was to be my brother's loyal servant. It seemed unfair at first, but at a very young age I was taught my place. Kaoru always came first, no matter what. Kaoru ate first, Kaoru bathed first and Kaoru slept first. At the tender age of five, we were separated quite often. I was trained in anything and everything that would make me the best servant. I learned how to serve food, how to run a bath, and my favorite; I learned how to wield a sword. My job was quite necessary; as I would accompany Kaoru everywhere he went, acting similar to a guard. He, on the other hand, was trained in internal and foreign affairs. He was taught how to make decisions, and how to rule a country. Unfortunately, he was taught by my father, whom I believed to be Satan in human form. He was a ruthless tyrant, who took what he wanted and conquered all in his path. His teachings stained my brother's mind. But, I could not object, as I was reminded repeatedly, Kaoru was the only reason I existed.

~~~EVIL~~~

Kaoru and I spent almost every moment of our first fourteen years together, on the plane of brothers. Yes, I was his servant, but it was in essence that I was learning. I had only begun helping him with his studies when I turned ten years old, and began to stand at his side when I was twelve. I had not yet received a full-time role, as my brother's servant, due to my sweet mother's insistence. She insisted that I was too young, and forced my father to allow me to receive an education. He only agreed because he wanted our country to be well represented, and my brother not to be escorted by a babbling idiot.

By age fourteen, however, I had began my role as a servant, taking responsibility in cleaning up after Kaoru and standing by his side at all times, other than when we slept. It was then that I understood my position. Watching him study with his tutors for countless hours, learning the workings of the world, I felt terribly for him. He was so kind and light-hearted, but was also as fragile as glass.

"_Prince Kaoru, if you are not going to study for my exams, what kind of King could you possibly be? The King must be well educated and hard-working! Like your father! You lack effort and responsibility, and have been acting down-right childish; unfit to rule this kingdom if you ask me," Kaoru's tutor ranted. Kaoru had been studying for hours now, and I sat in an armchair across the room, watching him. The tutor was giving him a very hard time, and I knew my brother was mentally exhausted. Kaoru's eyes began brimming with tears as he apologized properly to the tutor. He fought them back and continued his work, biting his lip nervously. I knew Kaoru was under immense stress, and it was in his nature to suppress his feelings. He would never dare to talk back to his tutor, and would sit there hour after hour taking his criticism and welling it deep in his heart. _

_ Suddenly I heard a fist hit the table and my eyes darted towards the sight. "No Prince Kaoru! You are just being plain careless now-" he barked, and Kaoru whimpered, shrinking into his seat. Kaoru may be one to internalize his feelings, but I certainly was not. Without a thought, I jumped out of my seat and walked over to the man, bringing my face right into his. "Don't you dare speak to my Prince in such a manner, or I will be forced to take this matter into my own hands," I spat at him with such venom, that his eyes flew open in shock. Kaoru was mine to protect, and no matter the consequences, I would do my job. _

_ As I expected, the tutor called in the nearby guards and I was escorted to see my father, who was not at all pleased by my behavior. I received just punishment, according to him. A boy who could not control his temper and would lash out at elders, was to receive twenty lashes to his bare back. When I returned to my room that night, a maid helped me bandage my wounds in private, and asked me what happened. My answer was automatic, _

"_I was protecting my Prince."_

There was a little world in which not a soul could enter, only Kaoru and I. We understood each other like no other could. Even in silence, our conversations ran deep. Simple body language could tell an entire story; revealing my siblings every thought and every feeling. I felt vulnerable, yet comforted by the fact that he could sense my emotional state, simply by studying my posture, and vice versa. Impenetrable walls sheltered us from the rest of the harsh world and nobody could tear them down. We needed one another and not another soul.

Kaoru and I spent the first fourteen years of our life becoming best friends. We knew absolutely everything about each other, our fears, our interests, and our dreams. We shared a bedroom, much to my father's disapproval, and we would stay awake into the late hours of the morning, giggling and talking, about anything that popped into our minds. Kaoru was my closest friend, he was my brother. He confided in me for everything, and we were open about anything. I loved my brother's laugh, and his sweet personality. Aside from my mother, he was the only person in the castle who acknowledged my existence and made me feel like I mattered.

He made me feel, important. He made me feel **loved**.

Unfortunately for me, my mother, Lord bless her soul, passed away that year. Kaoru and I mourned for her the way fourteen year old boys do, by crying out our sorrows, until there was nothing left to give. We cried ourselves to sleep that night, drifting into dreamland in the comfort of each other's arms. At least we had each other, and that was all we really needed.

That was the last night my father permitted me to sleep in my brother's room.

~~~EVIL~~~

_ "Hikaru! Stop it!" my brother squeaked, panting between giggles. It was a beautiful Sunday, and after attending mass, we were allowed to play until dinner-time. It was one of the only days that we did not have to attend classes. It was a very rare occasion for us now, as I saw very little of Kaoru during the day time. He was not allowed to play with me anymore. He had studies to attend to, and playing was childish, too childish for a Prince. Even when standing at his side, there was distance. We sat in the meadow behind the castle, filled with beautiful flowers of amazing colors. I smiled at him and stopped my breach on his body, watching his chest rise and fall with labored breathing. _

_ "You win!" He laughed as he sat up and brushed himself off. His cheeks were lightly dusted pink from his giggle-fit and I couldn't pull my eyes away. We had turned fifteen yesterday, this was the last year I could spend with my brother, the Prince. On the day of his sixteenth year, he was to become my brother, the King. I was pulled out of my daze by his nimble fingers plucking dirt off of my coat. "Hikaru, you think way too much. Don't be so serious all of the time brother," he scooted closer to me and rested his hand on my thigh, "No matter what, you're my brother. Nothing that happens within the course of time can separate us. I love you Hikaru." He smiled and pecked my cheek, in a family gesture of love. I was not bothered by the fact that Kaoru had interpreted my thoughts, as it happened quite often. He read me like an open book, and knew exactly what to say. I was, however, bothered by his soft lips, placing a gesture of kindness and affection on my cheek. I turned my head from him, to hide my blush. _

_ How foul a creature am I? Only a twisted pervert would love his brother, and I did not love him in the family sense that he assumed. I often found myself staring at my brother, staring at his lips, his waist, and his slender frame. I was too young to understand the sexual side of my crush, as my fantasies had only run as deep as holding his hand. It was still wrong, but how could I not fall for someone as fragile and innocent as Kaoru? Though, at my age, I could not fathom how deep feelings of love could run, as my crush was only just beginning to bloom. I knew there was something there, and if given the time, I could shake these feelings away. If only __**he**__ knew the meaning behind the words that would naturally, and painfully spill from my lips. _

"_I love you too, Kaoru."_

If only **I **had known how very wrong I was; there was no turning back on this crush, I was undoubtedly stricken.

~~~EVIL~~~

_I opened my eyes, warmth of the sun seeping through my curtains that covered my small window. I slowly woke up, blinking my tired eyes and yawning. As my mind cleared, I remembered the significance of this day. Kaoru was to turn sixteen, and he was to be crowned King of our country. I stood and dressed myself in my best attire, which consisted of an outfit similar to those of the castle guards, only slightly less grand. My favorite black, hooded cape hung loosely on my shoulders. It was a gift from my mother and it had become a common part of my daily wear. _

_ I had grown taller over the past years, but Kaoru and I remained identical. I hadn't changed that much, my personality still a bit stubborn and stand-offish. I had become friendly with some of the castle staff, but could call none of them my friends. Even to them I was unequal, the son of the crown that wasn't meant to be born. But, it mattered not, for I still had Kaoru, and he was the only friend I needed. _

_ As I made my way up the stairs, I fixed my neck-tie and ran my fingers through my hair, which would never be tamed. I closed the basement door, which led to the servant's chambers, and into the main corridor of the castle. People were already buzzing around; florists, chefs, and maids. Bouquets of floral arrangements littered the room, all of the arrangements consisting of yellow flowers. I could only smirk at this; my brother's favorite color. I nodded to some maids in greeting, and glared my way past my brother's private counsel. These were the geezers that my brother was to "seek advice from" when he needed to make decisions in the country's affairs. I chuckled, as to my personal knowledge, Kaoru already despised them. He was never one to seek counsel in others regarding his decisions. Sure, he had shared with me his every concern over the years, but never had he asked me once for advice about decisions. I respected him for this, for I had the opposite problem. I was much more advanced in the art of following orders and having others make decisions for me. I couldn't even choose a scented oil when preparing Kaoru's baths without consulting one of my maid acquaintances. I wanted everything to be perfect for Kaoru, in everything I did. Maybe I was unconsciously trying to please him because of the twisted crush I still harbored for him; whatever the reason, I wanted it perfect. He deserved it. He was to be King._

_ As I reached his bedroom, I quickly made sure I was presentable and lightly knocked on the door. "Mmph, Who is it?" was softly asked on the opposite end of the mahogany door. With a grin, I answered. "Good Morning Kaoru. May I come in?"_

"_Oh Hikaru!" I heard some rustling and moments later the door was opened, revealing my twin wearing only his night-shirt, tired eyes greeted me, as did a small smile. He allowed me inside and closed the door. I immediately began fixing the blankets on his king sized bed, remembering the feel of the silk sheets. It had been two years since I had been allowed to sleep in my brother's bed, and I missed it terribly. _

_ Kaoru's clothing was laid out neatly on a chair for him. It was very noble attire; a rich yellow, adorned with the crest of our family, and decorated with tassels on the shoulders and everything. It looked so tacky, but I knew Kaoru would make it look stunning. _

_ The following hours flew by in a blur, I bustled around the castle with the other servants, and making sure the crowning ceremony was prepared for perfection. It wasn't until the citizens of our nation were crowded behind the velvet ropes, did reality strike me. This would mark the final separation, in my mind of course. Kaoru had promised me over and over that we were brothers, and that no matter what his title was, everything would remain as it was, everything would be normal. I then would remind him that nothing had been normal from the moment of our birth, when we began playing this little game called living. _

_ Hours later, the church bells began to ring, and I stood next to my fidgeting sibling. He was quite nervous I could tell, and I was his brother, and his loyal servant. His brows were knit and a worried frown tugged at the corner of his lips, lips that looked best in that warm smile he graced me with every so often. It was my duty to calm him down. He needed words of comfort, so I would try my best. He had shared with me recently that he feared making enemies with foreign nations, and making enemies with the citizens. He was worrying over nothing, I knew, because our country was so used to being run by a tyrant, that Kaoru would seem like a god compared to him; not that Kaoru wasn't a god already in my eyes. So, I placed my hand on his shoulder and leaned in, whispering into his ear. _

"_Even if the entire world becomes your enemy.__** I**__ will protect you__. So please, always smile for me, no matter what."_

_His eyes widened slightly, as he stared into mine, as if searching for some sign of falsity, some un-truth. He was unsuccessful in his search, and a rosy color filled his cheeks. I am not sure whether I am a masochist or a sadist, for that blush was something I loved to tease to his cheeks, but it was the root of my torment. Something I wanted in the worst way, but knew I could never have, for what Servant could never have his King? Only in my wildest fantasies. _

_Sometime, while I was lost in thought, Kaoru exited the castle and made his way to the throne, stepping on the yellow flower petals that covered his path. With perfect posture, he approached my father, the entirety of the nation bowing before him. My father placed the crown atop his head, transferring all of his power, all of his responsibility upon the head of my cute sibling. _

_Absent-mindedly, I played with the locket that hung around my neck, as I watched the crowning ceremony commence, and my brother gave his speech to a roaring crowd of those who believed he was prodigy, and to those who were tired of the monarchy of yellow. He had given me the locket when I had visited his room early in the day. Inside was simply inscribed the words "If I could be reborn, I would like to spend my time playing only with you. ~Kaoru." _

_He had remembered, unlike anyone else. Today was my birthday too. _

_~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~_

Mentally Insane Chibi-Axel: Hello everyone! Your author here! This story is based off of the "Story of Evil" songs from Vocaloid's Rin and Len Kagamine. If you do not know them, and wish to know them, look them up! They are available on youtube. This chapter is just an introduction, using bits and pieces from "Daughter of Evil" and "Servant of Evil". I will stick mostly to the story line of the songs, but do not expect it to be spot on, for, due to my own ideas, I have made altercations. I am sorry if the flashbacks and age changing gets confusing. I just wanted to introduce Hikaru's feelings here. I will explain it in further detail in the following chapters, and if I get 5 positive reviews, I will write a lemon! Do enjoy! And Review! They make me less suicidal! THANK YOU FOR READING! ANY IDEAS, PLEASE WRITE THEM IN A REVIEW!

(also, for those of you concerned, this is not my first fanfic, and I do indeed, know how to write a lemon. This is just a new account.)


End file.
